La carta de James & Lily Potter para Harry
by Little Lamb Malfoy
Summary: Harry Potter en compañía de sus amigos Ron & Hermione han logrado escapar de los mortífagos. Se han refugiado en Grimmauld Place 12, en el cuarto de su padrino Sirius Black, encuentra una carta que.. le dará el valor que necesita.


**Disclaimer: **_Todo lo que reconozcas, es propiedad de J. 3 ojalá fuese yo esa maravillosa mujer. _

_**Ésta historia anteriormente la publiqué en mi cuenta de Potterfics. El FF es completamente mío; fui yo quién lo escribió.**_

_****__**Espero que sea de su agrado :) **_

* * *

Harry despertó temprano ese día. No podía dormir, sólo pensaba en dónde podría haber escondido Voldemort los horrocruxes faltantes. Se levantó del suelo donde Ron y Hermione aún dormían. Caminó con mucho cuidado para no despertar a sus amigos y salió del salón.

Decidió ir a explorar la casa que, en vida, había pertenecido a su padrino Sirius Black. Subió las escaleras hasta llegar al último piso, donde halló varias puertas similares. Siguió recorriendo el rellano notando que en dichas puertas había letreros ubicados uniformemente, donde podían distinguirse unas escrituras. Sacó la varita de su bolsillo y susurró "lumos". Al acercarse a una de las puertas, vio con más claridad un letrero de oro en el que, con finas letras, decía: "Sirius Black". Harry no aguantó la tentación y abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado. La habitación que alguna vez perteneció a su padrino estaba adornada con los colores y las banderas de Gryffindor.

Se adentró un poco más en el dormitorio, hasta donde había un mueble cubierto por una gruesa capa de polvo. Al acercar más la varita, vio sorprendido que aquel mueble estaba cubierto con fotos de sus padres, de los merodeadores, otra de Sirius con James, una de su padrino, su padre y Remus Lupin… y una especial que le llamó mucho la atención; una foto de él con sus padres, donde se notaba que los tres juntos eran muy felices. El chico, conmovido, tomó la foto y luego de mirarla un rato, la guardó en el monedero que Hagrid le había regalado en su cumpleaños número diecisiete. Con la curiosidad aún embargándolo, decidió registrar los cajones del mueble por si encontraba algo interesante. En uno de aquellos cajones encontró una caja negra con un pequeño candado. Sin dudarlo dos veces, decidió abrirlo susurrando "alohomora". El candado se abrió, Harry lo quitó y registró la caja; en ella había más fotos, cartas, plumas, un tintero ya seco… y algo que le erizó los pelos de la nuca; bajo el tintero, un sobre blanco y viejo que decía:

Para:

Harry James Potter.

Al ser una carta para él, lo más correcto era leerla, pensó Harry. Así que abrió la vieja carta con mucha delicadeza, sacó el pergamino y lo comenzó a leer.

_Querido Harry:_

_¡Feliz cumpleaños número diecisiete!_

_Queremos decirte que estamos orgullosos de ti, eres un muchacho bueno, cariñoso e inteligente. Esperamos estar con vida para darte nosotros mismos esta carta, y claro, celebrar tu cumpleaños. Si no es así, sabemos que tu padrino te la entregará._

_Harry, cariño. Tú no sabes cuánto deseamos poder verte crecer, pero lamentablemente no estamos seguros de que eso llegue a suceder, pues El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado anda detrás de nosotros para matarnos… daríamos todo lo que fuera por verte crecer. Y quizá lo logremos, porque la fe es lo último que se pierde y, gracias a Dumbledore y la Orden del Fénix, nos estamos ocultando y protegiéndote de Voldemort y sus mortífagos._

_Cariño, quiero que sepas que te amamos más que a nada en este mundo y estamos muy felices de que seas nuestro hijo. No podemos creer que ya estés cumpliendo diecisiete años; ya eres todo un hombre y pues claro, como todo un Potter debes de ser un rompecorazones… hasta novia debes tener y todo. Y damos por hecho de que debes de ser un gran mago… un mago maravilloso. No dudo de que heredarás el don de meterte en problemas como tu padre._

_Harry, recuerda que te amamos y que eres nuestro orgullo. Pase lo que pase, no te rindas y no dudes de las personas que te quieren. Y nunca olvides que te amamos… siempre lo haremos._

_Con amor,_

_Tus padres, James y Lily Potter._

_¡Feliz cumpleaños, hijo!_

Harry se llevó la carta junto al corazón y comenzó a llorar como no lo había hecho hasta entonces. De pronto se sintió observado; se volvió hacia la puerta y en ella, Ron y Hermione lo contemplaban. Se acercaron a Harry y él les dio la carta para que la leyeran. Cuando terminaron, Hermione lloraba desconsoladamente en silencio y Ron, intentando reprimir la tristeza, no aguantó ver a sus mejores amigos llorar… la nostalgia se apoderó de él y terminaron llorando los tres. Hermione abrazó a Harry, quien se dejó consolar y luego Ron se les unió. Ese abrazo era un abrazo de cariño, consuelo y apoyo.


End file.
